guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
The Middle
'"The Middle"'is a single from Jimmy Eat World. It is the second single and third track from Jimmy Eat World's album Bleed American. It was a top 5 Billboard Hot 100 hit in 2002. The song was a breakthrough hit for Jimmy Eat World (who had self-financed the recording of the Bleed American album after having been dropped by Capitol Records in 1999). Appears In Guitar Hero World Tour Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades (00's Venue) Tiers (career) Guitar - 8. Rock Brigade (The Pacific) Bass - 9. Rock Brigade (The Pacific) Drums - 5. Bone Church (Poland) Vocals - 12. Amoeba Records (Los Angeles) Band - 8. Wilted Orchid (Sweden) Walkthrough Guitar You'll need to have mastered basic alt-strumming to beat this song. If you have done this, then this song is a cakewalk, except for the solo. Don't let the easy beginning fool you, the guitar solo is fairly difficult. This song is much harder to to fC due to chord changes, rapid strumming, the solo, and also very close together trills. This is definitely the hardest part of the song, so watch out. Bass On bass, this song is pretty easy. Just be able to put your fingers on the right buttons. There will be a lot of single notes in a row in this song. The hardest parts are before the choruses when there is a quick blue-yellow-red-green hammer on combination before a ton of orange notes in a row. This four-note combo can screw you up and give you at most a -1 run. You can also fuck up (and ruin your Rock Meter) if you succeeded in playing the hammer on combo and then put your finger on the wrong color note. Drums On drums, this song is not that hard to FC, if you know the song, the beat and the rhythm. It is a pretty basic 4/4 drum beat, with few fills (except before the chorus) and a basic beat. One thing that throws off many people and prevents an FC is how the drum beat pauses right on the part when the song goes 'It just takes some time...'. Also, after that section, the beat changes slightly to suit the chorus. However, once you get used to these, it shouldn't be all that hard to FC. Make sure you exercise your wrist before playing this song and have plenty of endurance. Singing This song is pretty simple to sing. The notes are easy to hit in the verses, but the chorus is just a little harder. Like any other song, either try humming the song or play on a lower level. video Video shows expert guitar FC Category:Exportable songs Category:Master track Category:8th Tier Category:Songs played on the PlayStation series Category:Songs played on the Xbox series Category:Songs played on the Wii Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 2 Category:Songs played on the PlayStation 3 Category:Songs played on the Xbox 360 Category:Songs played on the Computer Category:Songs played on Microsoft Windows Category:Songs played on Macintosh Category:Basic songs on Guitar Category:Basic songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Basic songs on Vocals Category:Pop Punk songs Category:Songs by Jimmy Eat World Category:2001 songs